Naruto Plushies come alive
by Kingdomroxas2
Summary: So for Christmas I found some Naruto with a weird card attach and found out they can come alive. Now I must found who I really and become a ninja as well along with my friend Jade. Then together we must Madara plan.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters but I do my own ocs

* * *

Chapter 1 Why have my Plushie come life

Today was Christmas, I was a best one at that and I had the whole house to my self. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Emma Young, I have long brown hair which is normally in a ponytail, green eyes and pale skin.

My parent had gone on a businesses trip and could not make it back for Christmas. I woke up and ran down the stairs in my naruto t-shirt that had Itachi and sasuke on and black shorts with Sharingan pattern on. I went to the tree as it was Christmas day and grab all my presents.

I opened all of them, from my friends I got 10 of Minato kunai knife and left ninja headband. From my parents I got some clothes and the new naruto game. All the rest was money from people which I had a total of £150 to spend.

As I was picking up the warping paper to throw away there was a knock on the door, so I quickly put the warping paper in the bin and went to answer the door.  
When I open it no one was there but on the floor was a box, so I pick it up and took it inside. I placed the box on my livining room floor and I kneeled down. I saw that there was a card, so I pick it up and read it.

The card said "Are you ready to know the truth and look deep within yourself but also rebirth thoses ones who did not deserve to die, so pick a word to transform them back but becareful with your choices". I nodded and open the box.

Inside was a Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Itachi plushies inside and they were god damn cute. So I pick them up and line them up on the sofa. I got breakfast and had a shower. Then brushed my hair and I thought I would have PJ day.

I went back down stairs and watch the new Naruto shippuden moive 3. I grab Minato and Itachi, then hug them both but then there was poof of smoke. I fell on the floor with weight on me and I look up to see Minato and Itachi on top of me. There was an awkward silence, I then scream and ran up stairs at speed.

I ran into my room, lock the door and grab all of 10 kunai knifes. "What the hell just happened" I shouted. I went to my door, I could here voices of "I hope she is ok" and "How did we get here". This could not be real so I pitch myself and it hurt, "Well I know that I am not asleep" I said and went back to sit on bed with my kunai out incases some ninja broke in.

I sat there waiting till they were gone and I did not care if I was hungry I had emenacy food under my bed.  
After 5 hours I fell asleep wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the naruto character but I do own my ocs

* * *

chapter 2 Time to investigate

After locking myself in my room, I decided to go and investigate. I unlock my door and pip outside. No one was their, so I then check if they set any traps, nope they were none. So I went down stairs in my pjs with kunai knife around a belt and one in my hand. When I opened the livening room door, Itachi and Minato were gone but the Plushie of them were on the floor.

So I poke the Itachi plush nothing happened, I try with Minato nothing happened. So I went and pick them up and put them back on the sofa with the others. I went and got a cheese pizza, then watch where I was on the movie and this was my best christmas dinner I had ever had.

I grab Minato and hug him but then a poof of smoke and a full size Minato was next to me. He look at me, I got up and ran the door while shouting "this is not real, this is not real ya know" but something grab my arm or should I say someone. Minato grab my arm, I am such an Idoit he was known as the yellow flash for a reason. I smack myself mently and broke away from him and stood in defensive position with my kunai knife.

"I don't know whats happening but I don't like it ya know" I said. Minato raised his hands in defences, "Ok I am not going to hurt you, I am not sure whats going on but can you please put the kunai down" he said calmly but I did not budge, I needed to calm myself down. After 5 minutes I was calm and sat on the sofa. "So your not sure what happening ether, Minato and My name is Emma" I said and he nodded. I then explain to him that a got box of plushies with a werid message but also told that everything in his world was anime here and he nodded.

"I wonder if a hug the others would it work" I said and Minato nodded and said "If it work on me then It might work on them". So I pick them up and in a poof stood Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi. "Why hello pretty lady" Jiraiya said and kissed my head which sent shivers down my spine. I took my kunai and pointed it at his faces. He back away and I turned to Tsunade, I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back happy she found someone who didn't like Jiraiya.

Itachi stood there quiet. "Minato aren't you supposed to be dead" said Jiraiya who was happy to find his student alive. Minato nodded and then I explain what had happened but also that their world was a show called Naruto but also told my name was Emma. "Well this is strange" I said and everyone nodded. Then I remember that I said a word that might have change them back. Jiraiya also kept looking at me and writing stuff down. So I pointed at him and said "Ya know" with poof of smoke he was a plush. I smiled and pick him and said "If you are thinking about putting me into one of your pervert books, I will torture you in the worst way a fan can do" I said in a low evil voice. Then I heard a little voice say "ok". I smiled evily and look at Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade want to play hit Jiraiya" I said and she nodded. We got up and I threw the plush Jiraiya in the air and hit him. Then Tsunade hit him back and we carried on playing with evil smirks on our faces.

After 5 hours, we stop, me and Tsunade became fast friends. I hug Jiraiya and he was back to full size but with the extra bruise on him. Even Minato laugh at it, I talk to Minato for a while about how Naruto would become a hero and he smiled that his son had become a great ninja. After taking to Minato, I went over to Itachi who was stood near the door and I stood next to him. "I am sorry about earlier" he said. "It's fine I did not know that would happen you both scared me ya know" I said with smile. He let out a "hn" and ask me how Sasuke would be in future and I told that he goes abit crazy but then help everyone in the war. He nodded. "Ok then let have dinner everyone" I said and pulled Itachi by the arm to the table. When I look at him, I think he was smiling. Everyone sat around the table and we had pizza which everyone was happy about. For sleeping, me and Tsunade shared my room and the boys got down stairs to sleep. My life was getting better by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the naruto characters only my ocs

* * *

chapter 3 college troubles

It had been 4 weeks since my Plushie could turn into the real characters, me and Tsunade were best friends always beating up Jiraiya. Minato had taught me taijustu to defend myself at college but was also like another farther to me. Itachi and me were getting closes and he would smile and laugh around me but also now I had develop strong feelings for him. Jiraiya was like a grandfather to me and also one time I turn him back into a Plushie as he was trying to write stuff about me and I torture him by showing him a yaoi slideshow, so lets just say he does not write about me in his pervert book.

Also my parents had died on their business trip they were struck by a drunk driver, who was sent to prison for dangerous driving and man saltier. Everyone help me get over the death of my parents and this caused me to be close to Itachi. I still remain in my houses as I am 18, so could afford to keep the houses. Today I had to go back to college, the joy in that, so I got ready, I put on jeans, orange t-shirt with the red swirl of the Uzumaki clan on the front, black converse with my hair in a ponytail and grab my naruto bag.

I walk down stairs and had my breakfast, then brushed my teeth. I saw Itachi on the sofa and hug him. "Itachi would you mind coming with me to college in your plushie form" I said and he squezzed my arm, he knew that I was bullied at college and he nodded. He kissed my cheek which caused me to blush a deep shade of red. "Ya know" I said and in a poof of smoke he change into a plush and I put him inside my bag with his head poping out. I told the others that I was going they nodded.

I got on my bus and put my headphones in giving one to Itachi, he like my music. When I got to my classroom, I pulled out my manga drawings and put my bag on the floor. I started to draw a picture of Itachi without him knowing as I had found out that in plushie form, I could still talk to them with my mind. I was half way done, when the door was kick and to reveal the bitchess bully on the course.

Samatha was the most meaness girl was the have ever met and everyone hated her. She reminded so much of Karin as she was a dog and would go after the hottest guy. She walk up to me and grab my sketchbook. "Can Emma not draw proper people so she has do cartoons causes she a baby" she said in her bitchy voices. "No I can draw people you moron and its not a cartoon it's anime" I shouted.

She got angry that I yelled at her and called her moron. So she grab my hair, "Don't you ever talk to be like that you loner, is this is why you will never get a boyfriend,you sad loser lets get rid of your drawing" she said and rip up the picture of Itachi. I was angry that I punch the table like Tsunade would when she was angry and it had a chip in it. Well Samatha was shock and went to her seat but not before throwing my sketchbook in my faces. "I will get you after class" she said with a glare.

The teacher came in and the rest of the students, my best friend Jade sat next to me. Jade had short blond hair and blue eyes, I would always call her Naruko and as she always acted like Naruto. She was also 15 and got out of school early."Emma what do you have in your bag" she ask and I put my bag on my knee and showed her Itachi. She squeled and took Itachi out of the bag, then hug him between her boobs. "Emma a little help" Itachi said in my head and I nodded.

"Naruko can I have him back I just got him and don't want him to get dirty" I said and she gave him back. I put Itachi back in my bag and back on the floor. While the teacher was explaining the project, I though I should talk to Itachi. "Itachi are you ok?" I said and he said "Yeah but I was worried about you with that bully". "I'm fine Itachi and it's nice that you care" I said with a blush. Then I thought about should Jade meet them or not. "Itachi do you think it's ok if I let Jade meet you guys" I said. "It's fine with me just make sure does not hug me again" he said.

I nodded and then my thoughs went back to the lesson. We had to draw ourselves as animated, I drew myself in a left ninja outfit and with a sword on my back. Then I thought how did I make a chip in the table, as I was thinking my eyes began to hurt but shrug it off. After like 2 hours the pain was unbearable, I put my hand up in the air. "Yes Emma" the teacher said. "Can I go to the toilet Miss my eyes are hurting really bad" I said and she nodded.

She ask Jade to go with me, I pick up my bag and went. When we went in, I went straight to mirror and notice my eyes wear changing colours but also there was a burning sensation on my stomach. I lifed my shirt and on my stomach was a seal simalar to Naruto's has but mine was different. "How the hell did tha" I was cut off when I fell on the clutching my stomach, "Emma are you ok" Jade ask in a worriedly. I shook my head, "Jade pass me bag and promise what I am about to show you don't freak out" I said and earn a confuse look from her.

She gave me my bag,I took out Itachi and hug him with poof of white stood full size Itachi. "Ho How is is Itachi here" Jade mange to say. I explain to her quickly about how my naruto plushie could transform and that they had lived with me for 5 weeks. The pain in my eyes was continuing, so I closed them and felt Itachi kneel down. He put a hand on my shoulder the pain in my stomach gone but I could feeling something werid happening to my eyes. "Emma open your eyes it's going to be fine" he said kindly. I shook my head, "Itachi I think something is happening to my eyes" I said and he took my hand and squeezed it.

This made me feel better, So I stood with his help and open my eyes. I went to the mirror and was shock to find that my eyes had change into the Sharingan. So I closed them again and opened. My eyes could change into the sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan. Itachi look shock but Jade thought it was cool. "Itachi whats going on" I said. He put his hands on my shoulders and said "I don't know Emma but I will help you". I nodded and We decide that I should go home and I turn Itachi back into plushie but giving him a kiss on the cheek and putting him back in my bag. Jade wanted to come to make sure I was ok and we went back to the teacher told her I was going home with Jade help. She nodded and told us what to do for homework.

As we walk out of the entrance and went around the corner where the road was. Someone stop infront of us and guess who it was Samatha and her bitchy gang. "What do you want" I said with the Unchiha glare, "Just to beat you up for the way you talked to me" she said and walk towards me and punch me in the face. I fell back but stood back up and now I was angry. I gave Jade my bag and closed my eyes and said "Byakugan". My eyes change white and I could see their pressure points. One of the others girls ran to attack, I got in a stances and said "8 trigrams 64 palms". At speed I hit all of her pressure points and she flew threw the air and on to the ground and was knock out. Then the next girl attack, I closed my eyes and had my Rinnegan. This caused the girl to freak out, when she was close enough, I said "almighty push" it push her back and knock her out. Then Samatha herself attack, I closed my eyes and my Sharingan appear. I used them to cast an illustion and in the illustion I punch and kick her. Then threw a kunai at her head, I release her and she was knock out and crying. My eyes returned to their orignal colour, "That was cool Emma who taught you how to fight" Jade said amazed, I smiled and got my bag back from her. "I will tell you when I get home" I said with a smile and we got a bus to home with Itachi asking if I was ok and me replying yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the naruto character but I do own Emma and Jade

* * *

chapter 4 The truth

When I opened the door, my stomach started to get painful again and I was on the floor clutching it. "Jade get Itachi and hug him it should work" I said in pain. She nodded and took my bag from me. She got Itachi and in a poof of smoke he was full size. "Emma" he said in a panic voice and he pick me up bridal style.

"Itachi take me to Minato and bring Jade too" I said in a weak voice and he nodded. Then waved his hand to Jade to tell her to come along and we went into the livening room, "Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya something wrong with Emma" he said and place me down on the sofa. They all came in running, "Itachi what happened and who is this" Tsunade said. "This is Jade, Emma friend from college, her eyes stated hurting and she had stomach pain. She has a seal on her stomach and also she can uses every eye kekie genkai in the leaf village but also the Rinnegan " he explained and held my hand.

Tsunade lifted my shirt to look at the seal and she was shock. "Minato I think you should see this" she said and Minato was shock also. "I remember this one but I did this one a long time ago before Naruto was born, she couldn't be" he said and look at me. "Emma do you want me to remove it" he said and I nodded. I look at Itachi and put my free hand on his cheek. I kiss him on the cheek which made him blush and I held his hand tightly. Minato held his hand and the chakra went to his fingers, he put this on my stomach. The black ink ran down my stomach, Jade got me a tissue and wipe it away.

Then a shooting pain went through my body, something was going through my system it must have been Minato's chakra but also I could feel my body changing. I held Itachi hand tighter and he squeezed back, I closed my eyes scared of what was happening. Then I felt some take my other hand, It was Jade I could tell and I could feel sweat on my head. Then after the pain it stop and my body was no hurting aswell. I opened my eyes and sat up but when my hair fell it was red.

I let go of Itachi and Jades hands, then ran to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror, I had red hair and blue eyes. "What the hell" I shouted. I look like Kushina but then I thought back what Minato said "She couldn't be". Then I went back downstairs, sat down on the sofa. "Minato what did you mean before" I said and he look at me. He sat next to me and took my hand in his hands, "A long time ago before Naruto was born, me and Kushina had our first child our daughter but I used a Jutsu to send her to another world but also to disguise her apperance so that she would not be hurt by our enemies and we regreted doing it not seeing her grow into a beautiful girl, you are our daughter Emma and I am sorry for sending you away" he said sadly.

I was not angry with him but understood why and I hug him which shock him. "Dad, I understand and I am not mad at you" I said and he hug me back. "You look just like your mother" he said and I smiled at him. "Omg your Naruto sister Emma" Jade said and hug me. "That means you can stop calling me Naruko" she said happy. I look at her, "Nope you are as annoying as Naruto" I said and she then pouted. Dad look conused, "It's Naruto name if he was born a girl people made up" I explain.

He nodded, Jade rung her mum saying she was staying over. "Dad am I going to need training" I said and he nodded. "Dad their might be a possiblity that I can uses your Flying Thunder God Jutsu" I said and he nodded. After laying down for 2 hours, I felt better but Itachi had none of it. "Emma I need to talk you privately" I nodded and we walk upstairs to my room. I opened the door, we sat on my bed and Itachi look nervous all of a sudden. "Itachi are you ok" I said and I placed my hand on his shoulder which caused him to tense up. "Emma, I don't know how to tell you this but I don't want to ruin our friendship" he said and I put my hand on his face. I turned him so that he was looking directly at me, I smiled to tell him that it was ok and he sign. Then he took my hand from his faces and held it in his. "Emma, I.. well I...I love you but I understand if you don't fe-" he was cut off as I pressed my lips to his which caused him to lay down while I was on top. When I kissed him, I could feel the sparks between us and he kissed back happy that I felt the same way. He wrap his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. After a while of kissing the need for air came and we pulled apart a string of saliva connecting us. I hug him around his chest, "Itachi I love you too" I said and he hug me back. We cuddled each for a while, "I think we should go down stairs before people get surpesious" he said and I nodded.

We got up and walk out of the room and held hands. When we got down stairs everyone was happy for us and Dad was happy but gave Itachi a warning. That we ate dinner and Jade also had a seal on her and was going to be train as a ninja, we found she was Madara Uchiha great grandaughter, Who she hated but was going to kill for everything he had now had long black hair and black eyes with pale she had to learn the basic with me but she had to learn taijustu from dad which I had already master. Tsunade was going to teach us how to break bolders with monster strength. Itachi was going to help me and Jade with our Sharingan. Jiraiya was going to help me with chakra nature, summoning and the Rinnegan. Dad was going to see if I could perform the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. My life had got better now I knew the truth and I could not wait to meet my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the naruto character but I do own Emma and Jade

* * *

chapter 5 First day of Training

I woke up and had a quick shower. I brushed my now red hair and changed into black shorts, long orange top and a red tank top on the top. put my hair into a pony tail for training and went down stairs. I notice that no one was awake, so I went to the kitchen and got my breakfast. When I sat at the table, I was hug from behind me and I look behind to see Itachi with a smile on his. "Good Morning Itachi" I said and kissed his cheek, he did the same which made me giggle.

I made him some toast and after we ate. I cleaned our plates and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. I went outside to start the basics of Chakra with Dad. When I got outside, I saw dad and Jade were already there. We then started our lesson, Dad told us to sit and explain to us what chakra was but we already knew as Sakura explained it to Naruto in season 1. We then concertrate on harnessing our chakra. I focus on my chakra in the centre of stomach and after a while I could feel it running through me. "Dad I think I did it" I said and he nodded. He showed me a simple 3 clone illusion jutsu, "This is the basics jutsu to learn how to be a ninja" he said and I nodded.

I copy the handsigns he did and perfected it on my first try. Jade got her chakra working and did the same jutsu which was perfect first time. "Well done you two" dad said and ruffled my hair. He gave us a harder jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu and I try first. I did the handsign and concertrated my chakra. Then poof there was 5 solid clones of me. I high five and deactivated the Jutsu.

Jade got perfect on first try. Dad smiled at us,"Ok you got the basics so far, Jade, Itachi will teach your clans taijutsu and Emma I am going to teach you the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu" he said and handed me 20 special kunai to uses as practice. Jade went off to find Itachi. Dad first taught me the Rasengan, which I had to concertrate my chakra in my hand and make it spin at the same time. At first it just explorded in my face but after the second try dad was amazed that I could learn it that quickly. "I can concertrate well dad" I said and dad ruffled my hair pround that I had learn his technique. "Ok lests move on to Flying Thunder God Jutsu, it might be easy for you because you can focus and control your chakra well" he said with a smile.

Dad then explained that I had to focus my chakra and image myself moving to the special kunai or marker. I threw a kunai into the tree and the weapon hit perfectly. I concertrate my chakra and focus on the kunai imaging myself moving. Then I felt myself move, when I opened my eyes, I was by the tree and I look at dad with a big smile on his faces. I then practice it again while throwing more kunai and I was able to transported to each one. After practicing it for an hour, dad and I had our dinner.

My next lesson was with Tsunade, I waited for Tsunade to arrive. Jade came running, she told me that Itachi help her activate her Sharingan and also to master her clans taijustu. I was happy for her and she got a better understanding of chakra. "I hope that they have taught you well this morning" Tsunade said and we turn around, she was stood there. We then started the lesson with Tsunade, "Ok to smash rocks you must focus your chakra persilerly and then release it" she said and demonstrate with her fist. She nodded and we try it. I focus my chakra in my fist but not too much and then release it into the ground. The rocks brock apart like when Sakura punch the ground against Kakashi. Jade try it and got the same result. After 5 hours we had practice doing it with our feet, fingers and fists. Tsunade was amazed of how quickly we pick it up. After training all day we went back inside, I cook chinese for tea and everyone was happy.

After that everyone went for showers and went to bed but Itachi wanted to show me something outside. I waited outside, the cold air hitting my skin and I then felt someone behind me. The person put there arms around my waist, I turn around and it was Itachi. "Hello Itachi" I said and kiss his cheek. He smiled and kissed mine. "Itachi what did you want to show me?" I ask. He then pick me up bridal style and jump on my roof. When I look, I could see that the night sky was filled with bright star, I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He kiss back and it was kind and gentle kiss but then the need for air overtook us, so we broke it. I rested my head on his shoulder and him with one arm around my waist. "Thank you Itachi it so beautiful" I said. "Well I wanted to show how much I love you" he said. We sat there and watch the stars but it grew cold, so he pick me up bridal style again and took me inside. He placed me outside of my door, I gave him a quick kiss and said "Good night". He said it back and kissed my forehead. Then went back inside, when I enter my room. Sat on my bed was a grinning was Tsunade and Jade."So what have you two been up too" they both said and I told them everything. Tsunade squeled like a school girl and hug me, while Jade was jumping up and down on my bed saying she was so happy for me. We then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the naruto character but I do own my ocs

* * *

Chapter 6 Second day of Training

I woke up and had a shower, it was mine and Jade second day of training and college had rung up wondering where we were. We told them we were ill and could not come in for a week, luckily they bought it. So we had the week off to train, When I got down stairs I was welcome with hug behind me and turn around to see Itachi. I smiled at kiss him on the lips, "Morning" I said and got a "Hn" which in Unchia language meant lots of different things but with Itachi it was I love you to me.

I made him breakfast and everyone else I made breakfast for. After breakfast, I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Then went outside, I saw Itachi was waiting for me. I had Sharingan lesson first and then in the afternoon would train with Jirayia. Itachi showed how to do the amaterasu and Tsukuyomi which I was good at. He smiled that I had learn them and said "Emma you are a perfect ninja". I smiled, I gave him a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. He wrap his arms around my waist, his touge went past my lips into my mouth. "That little wesel" I thought. He touch my touge with his, begining me to play and so I did.

After fighting each other, he won and put his touge in mouth and went everywhere in my mouth leaving nothing untouch. After kissing for a while, we pulled away with a string of saliva connecting us and we said "I love you" at the same time. We then continue training, he taught me fire ball jutsu, which I got on first try. Then we practice more on genjutsu, which was much better. When it was dinner, Itachi told me to put a blindfold on, at first I was confused but went with it anyway.

He then pick me up bridal style and was jumping through the trees. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. After a while he put me down, he took the blindfold off and I was amazed. We were in the forest and Itachi had set a picnic. He can be so romanic, "Well aren't you a romeo" I said and he smiled. We sat down and began eating our dinner. He had made me my favourite cheese sandwiche and we also had pocky. After eating our food, an idea pop into my head.

"Hey Itachi want to play a game" I said and he nodded. I explain the game and I pop the pocky in his mouth. Then with my fingers counted down, when we started Itachi was a little bit a head but I went faster. I caught up and we were in the middle. I look at him and he had blush with a smirk on his face. He close the distance and kiss me sweetly on the lips. I kiss back and we fell onto the nice blanket with him on top of me. I place my hands on his chest and ran them up and down his chest which he like. He placed his hands on waist and was rubbing my sides which felt like heaven.

Then I heared someone shouting my name, I look at my time and I was suposed to be with Jirayia. "Sorry Itachi I have to get back to training" I said and got up from under him. I kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you". Then jump from tree to tree and I swear that I saw Itachi blush. When I arrived back, I saw Jirayia waiting, "I'm sorry for being late Jirayia I was having dinner with Itachi" I said and he nodded. We then started the summoning lesson and he took the enormas scroll from his back and open it. "This scroll will let you summon frogs to help you in battle, just sign it with your blood" he said. So I bit my thumb and wrote my name next to Naruto's. My fingers trace over Naruto's name and blood. I wish I could meet him. I then proceed to put my blood on each finger on my right hand and press against the scroll. Jirayia then showed me the handsigns for summoning. I did the summoning handsigns and then said "Summoning Jutsu".

Then in a poof of smoke, I was on top of the chief toad head, I look down at Jirayia shock. "Who are you and why did you summon me" the toad said. I smiled, "My name is Emma Namikaze, my brother is Naruto" I said. "Yes I can see you look smilar too him but you look more like your mother Kushina" he said and smiled back. He said that he like me and said that I could summon anytime in battle. I nodded and in a poof of smoke he was gone. Then Jirayia help me with my other chakra natures, water I learned water dragon jutsu, the second hokage bite of the water dragon and also water style surface slicer which was fun to use water to move but also how to walk on water. Earth I learned earth style glove hand and lightning I learned Kakashi lightning blade. Wind I already had the rasengan. He also help me with the rinnegan, I learned how to absorb other jutsu but also practice with the Almighty push and pull. "Ok Emma your done" he said and I then heard clapping behind me.

I turn around to see, Itachi, dad, Tsunade and Jade. Jade then ran next to me and stood there. Jirayia went and stood next to Tsunade. "Emma and Jade your progree of becoming true ninja is impressive and you both are really strong, So I the 5th Hokage make you Jade Uchiha and Emma Namikaze both Jounin level ninja" Tsunade said. She then gave us our own headbands and I put mine like Sakura's headband. Jade had puts her on her forenead. We smiled and dad and Itachi walk up to us.

"Emma I am so pround of you so here your battle outfit and I hope you like it" dad said and I took the clothes from his hands. He had got me a white cape like his with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and red flames at the bottom. A orange kimono top with white underneath, black shorts that went down to my knees, a skirt that look like like Sakura's but light red, black ninja shoes and black fingerless gloves. I smiled at hug him, "Thank you dad" I said and he hug me back. Itachi then gave Jade her clothes and told her that she would be his little sister. Jade got a royal blue kimono top with the Uchiha fan on the back, trousers like Hinata and black ninja shoes but she also got a necklice with fan on. Itachi then walk to me, "Emma I am so proud of you" he said and kiss my cheek. He then gave me a necklice with the Uchiha fan, Uzumaki swirl, the Hyuga clan symbol and a circle with the rinnegan on. I smiled and kiss his cheek everyone then went inside, the first thing me and Jade was run up the stairs to change. After we had change clothes, we went down stairs. I cough to get everyone attention, "So what do you think" I said, everyone said that we look amazing and Itachi was blushing like crazy at me. I smiled and kiss his cheek, then I order chinese and we watch the Avengers movie which Tsunade enjoy because of Thor. After that we went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the naruto characters but I do own Emma and Jade

* * *

Chapter 7 We shall meet again

It has been a year since me and Jade became jounin and Jade has moved into my house. We finish our animation course and got merits. I now have a job in helping subtitle some anime for companies and Jade is game tester. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi and Dad still live with us and they are trying to find a way for us to go back to our original world. I am now 19 and Jade is 16. Me and Itachi relationship has gone great, he can't wait for me to meet Sasuke. Also we had to use a transformation Jutsu so that we look like our old selves. We were walking back from work and I was wondering if dad had found away yet.

"Hey Jade, I wonder what the village would be like?" I said and she shrugged. "If we come when the war near the end I am going to kick grandfather ass so hard" she said with a fist in the air and I laugh at her. After getting on a bus and then walking the rest of the way we were so tired. I open the door and was greeted with a kiss. I wrap my arms around Itachi neck and kiss him more.

He would always do this, when I got back from work and it made me happy. "Eww get a room" Jade said behind me and we broke apart. I smiled and we went into the livening room and watch TV. I then hear the door open, to see dad and Jiraiya panting. I got up and went over to dad. "Dad what's wrong, what happened?" I said. He stop for abit to catch his breath, "We have found a way back" he said. Me and Jade smiled. "But only me, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Itachi can go, you girls have to watch the show from beginning to end and Tsunade will open a portal when facing Madara" he said and we nodded but also I was upset that Itachi had to go. "When do you all go" Jade ask. "Tonight" he said. I nodded and order pizza.

Time skip  
Everyone was in the garden and it was a cold night. I felt arms wrap around my waist, I look up and saw Itachi face. I smiled and put my hands on his face. "Don't forget about me" I said my breaking with sadness. He placed his hands on mine and look me in eyes. "I could never forget the love of life" he said with smile. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. I could feel tears fall down my checks. He kissed back and we broke it. He wipe away my tears and hug me. "I love you" we said at the same time. He then let go and went over to Jade.

I gave dad a hug and I saw tears in his eyes. "Don't cry we will see each other again and plus we can see Naruto and mum" I said and he nodded. "Good bye princess" he said. I then hug Jiraiya and Tsunade. After saying goodbye, they all line up and did handsigns. They all shouted "Dimension style world cross". Then the next thing there was white portal like from Kingdom hearts. They walk through and waved bye. Itachi and Dad look at me with sad faces but I smiled back. They both walk knowing that we would see each other again.

When the portal closed, I fell to the ground on my knees and cried hard. Jade sat next to me rubbing my back and telling me it was ok. We both went inside to our rooms. I changed into my pjs and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Naruto character but I do own my ocs

* * *

chapter 8 life without them and return

4 mouths after they left me and Jade watch Naruto from beginning and we are now on Shippuden where the war is starting but those four mouths have been like hell I did what Kakashi did when he lost Rin and Obito. I mostly worked at home where I could train and make new Justus. I got myself a sword and work chakra into it. I could use Sasuke Lightning Justus but also Naruto's Raushiken with one hand.

Jade also became a zombie and got a crush on Sasuke after I calmed down when he killed Itachi. I wanted to punch him in his duck butt face. She stayed at home as well and perfected seals that would weaken any member of the Unchia clan. She was able use lightning, fire and water Justus. I taught her the water and lighting ones.

Right now we are watching the episode when the real Madara comes in and Obito comes back to reality. "Come on you emo duck and pedo snake bring back the old Hokages for god sake" I shouted at the screen. "What happened" Jade said coming in with drinks. I explained to her and she went into serious mode. After watching the episode, I went upstairs and cleaned my weapons and then went to bed.

The next day, I woke up and had toast for breakfast. I then ran upstairs and put on my ninja outfit as I had a feeling I would need. I saw Jade coming out of her room in her ninja outfit. I nodded and we went downstairs. I opened my laptop and click on the newest episode showing the old Hokages helping Naruto with Sasuke. Then the rest of Kages showed up and Tsunade did some handsigns. I felt the earth shake and I look at Jade to make sure she was ok. She nodded and we ran outside. I saw my dad talk Orochimaru and then disappear with a dead body lay were he stud.

In the garden was bright white portal. "Yes" I shouted and uses chakra in my feet and collected all my weapons. I put my sword on my back and ran back outside. I saw Jade already there with her sword on her hip.

"Let not tell them who are till after the war" I said and Jade agreed. We transformed back into our old self. Then walk through the portal. When we came out the landscape was distorted and Madara was winning. The first and second hokage unable to fight. My dad was missing an arm. "Nice to join us Emma, Jade" Tsuande said. I smiled and craked my fingers. "Lets get this party on the road" I said. "Let do this" Jade said.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the naruto character I only own my ocs

* * *

Chapter 9 Fight Madara

I smiled at everyone and then look at Madara with at most hatred. He just smiled at my glare. "You have ruined the life of my family and the one I love, ya know" I said. He just laugh at what I said. "Hey grandma, who are those two" Naruto said and got hit in the head by Sakura which made my blood boil. Sasuke then look me in the eyes. "Are you the two that Itachi mentioned" he said and we nodded. "Looks like I get to kick his ass sooner than I though" Jade said while cracking her knuckles. "Wait dad mention both you as well" Naruto shouted. "Yes Minato taught me and my friend so we have come to help" I said. "Well I'm glad Minato sensei sent you" Kakashi said. "My name is Emma and this is my friend Jade" I said and they nodded. Madara larch a fire ball at us but we doge it and I charged at him.

Took out a kunai from my strap and attack him with it but he block my attack with his own. We kept on attacking each other with kunai and then Jade used a chakra kick. Which sent him some distance. "Thanks" I said. I threw my special kunai's and transported around Madara attacking him in different places. Jade then lighting senbon on him which paralyzed but he shook it off.

He stood up and charged at us again but also activated his susano. We dodge his attack and I put chakra in my fist. I attack his shield and saw Jade doing the same thing. He lauch another fire ball and we did a back flip in the air. "Water stlye water dragon jutsu" I said as I saw Jade brake through the shield. I sent dragon at Madara and I did another handsign. "Water style bite of the water dragon" I said and the dragon mouth opened, then swalled Madara. The water then turned to steam as I saw Madara had use another fire jutsu. "Jade now" I said and she used chidori with Sasuke help. I heard someone jump next to me and I smiled.

"Ready naruto" I ask he nodded. He made two clones and made raisashruken. I smiled also. " Raisashruken" I said and concentrated my chakra in my hand. I then felt the jet wind of the jutsu. "Sasuke, Jade moved out of the way" I said and nodded. I saw Jade uses her Sharingan and used Tobi time space jutsu to move. Madara was shaking abit as he got up. "double raisashruken" me and Naruto shouted. We threw the Jutsu at him. The light from both jutsu blinded me but after a while the light was gone to reveal Madara body with holes through it but also his right arm was missing. "Well that over" I said as me and Naruto walk to everyone.

I notice Jade had paled. "Emma look out" she shouted and I turned around to see Madara charging at us. So I push Naruto out of the way. Byakugan I though as my eyes changed white and I took my stance. I look at Madara chakra points and said "8 trigrams 64 palms". I hit all off Madara chakra points and he fell on the ground but he still got up. 'God does he ever give up' I though, as I was distracted he had punch me in the face. "Emma are you ok" Jade ask and I nodded. I look at everyone else and they gasp at the sight of my eyes. "Emma how do you have the Byakugan I though Hyuga clan member could have it" Kakashi asked. I made my eyes changed back blue.

"Well I have a special Kekie genkai that allows to have the Byakugan, Sharingan and the Rinnegan" I said and they gasp again shocked. "Wow that's cool Emma" Nauro shouted. 'Rinnegan' I thought and felt my eyes change. "Hey Jade I'm going uses that Jutsu" I said and put my hands together like I was praying. "Hey Jade what she going" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry she bringing more people to the party" she said. I smiled and said "Rebirth Jutsu" I said and places my hand on the ground. "Minato, Jiraiya and Itachi" they all came up from the ground.

They breathed in the air and look at me. I waved. "Emma" they shouted. "First let deal with him, second Itachi we will tell them tomorrow and third Minato we will tell Naruto tomorrow" I said and they nodded. "Itachi" Sasuke shouted and ran and hug his brother. I smiled at their reunion. "Sasuke lets talk later ok but first we must deal with him" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

They both larch fire balls at Madara but he dodge and got some burns on his legs. "earth style glove hand" I said as my hand is cover in earth. Jade used amaterasu on Madara legs burning them. Minato used rasengan on him and Jirayia used his to wrap around him to hold him in place. I ran up and punch right in the face with my rock hand which knock him out. "Jade lets do this" I said and she nodded. "Unciha and Uzumaki style corpse seal" we said and Madara was wrap up and then burned. The flames died down and nothing was left of Madara. "Yes we did it" we shouted.


End file.
